Adopt a Fanfiction
by shopgirl152
Summary: I have so many story ideas, I'm giving them away! Come inside, look around and comment on the story you'd like to adopt. Phineas and Ferb, Gravity Falls stories currently up for adoption, more fandoms to be added later.
1. Adopt a Fanfiction Rules

Once you adopt the fanfiction idea, you can do whatever you like with it and you can post it wherever you like. If you like a story idea, please leave a review for that chapter saying you'd like to adopt it. When I see a story has been adopted, I will delete that chapter so others know it's been adopted and to make room for other story ideas.

The fanfiction story ideas I currently have up for adoption are Phineas and Ferb stories (thus why I'm posting in this fandom), but more fandoms will be added. When more fandoms are added, the category of this story will either change to Misc or the appropriate fandom.

Happy adopting!


	2. Untitled Battleship Idea

**A/N 1:** Oh my gosh you guys! Thank you for adopting the first thing stories! That's awesome! It's nice to know these stories are being adopted by the people who love this show as much as I do.  
 **A/N 2:** I'll be removing the first two chapters, since they've been adopted. Technically, the first three ideas have been adopted, but I figure, post two new ideas, delete the first two ideas.  
 **A/N 3:** The story below is based off the Battleship Board Game

* * *

Phineas and Ferb discover their Dad's old Battleship game in the garage and decide to play it. It's fun, but Phineas thinks it could be more exciting, so him and Ferb decide to build a giant version of the game to play.

Or...

They decide to build battleships, then go out to Danville Harbor with the others and attempt to sink the others ships using water balloons


	3. Untitled Fireside Girl Cupcakes Story

A story where Isabella and Gretchen find themselves competing against each other while selling fireside girl cupcakes.

OR...

Buford does something to the fireside girl clubhouse and has to pay retribution by selling fireside girl cupcakes. Phineas and Ferb aren't around, and Isabella may or may not help him, but Baljeet decides to jump in (he's either with the fireside boys and no one knows this, or he's bored and just wants to help)

* * *

 **A/N 1:** In case you're wondering where the whole Baljeet-being-with-the-Fireside-Boys comes from, he says "So...are there Fireside Boys too?" in the Attack of the 50 Foot Sister. It's a throw away line that's never brought up again.


	4. Maylinn17 Story Idea1 Phineas and Perry

**A/N:** Hey guys! This story idea and the next one are courtesy of Maylinn17. If you like this idea or her second idea, please PM her and let her know which one you would like to adopt.  
 **Maylinn17:** If you could let me know if this story or your other story has been adopted, that would be great. That way I'll know and I can post ADOPTED next to your idea.

* * *

Phineas is starting to wonder where Perry disapers to all the time, so he makes a tracking devise and plants it on Perry while hes sleeping. The next day he sees that Perry is visting with a 'pharmist'.


	5. Maylinn17 Story Idea2 PnFAdventureTime

Phineas and the gang are transported to the land of Ooo ( from adventure time ) while Finn,Jake,Marcy,Bubblegum and anyone else you want are transported to Danville. Everyone starts acting more and more like each person from the other world and eventually seem to swich bodys. ( So Finn would be in his own body, but acts like Phineas ) The only ones that are still normal are Perry ( or Ferb ) and Jake ( or Marcy... or someone else ), and they can only communicate in thier sleep! And this has no ending :/  
This Fan fic is a crossover with Adventure Time, but that can be changed. It do not even have to be a crossover!


	6. Brother Bonding-ADOPTED

**A/N 1:** So this idea came to me while I was re-watching Fireside Girl Jamboree. At the beginning of the episode, Candace is sitting at her computer trying to get tickets to the Paisley Sideburn Brothers concert. She's sleeping at the computer, but wakes up a loud noise and discovers that Phineas and Ferb were up most of the night cleaning up their project from the previous day. So this idea was sort of like "did Phineas and Ferb stay up all night cleaning and having long talks? Did they start to fall asleep but managed to keep each other awake enough to clean? Did they goof off? Use your imagination and go nuts!  
 **A/N 2:** This was originally for a Phineas and Ferb as brothers story, but if you want to change that into a Phineas-and-Ferb-as-a-couple-story, go for it.

* * *

It's a night of brotherly bonding as Phineas and Ferb stay up, cleaning up a project that inexplicably failed to disappear.

Would take place the night before/morning of Fireside Girl Jamboree


	7. Telepathy

Dr. D creates a telepathicinator (telepathyinator?) in order to communicate his evil thoughts to the Tri-State area. But when it backfires and ends up hitting Ferb and Perry, the two will discover a new way of communicating they never thought possible.

Restrictions: Perry and Ferb can only telepathically communicate with each other and no one else.


	8. FunCase of the GigglesDo it Again

**A/N:** So this is a Perryshmirtz story I started after watching the Dance Baby scene from the episode Candace Disconnected. I have no idea where it was going or what I was planning to do with it. Based on the title I gave it, I'm thinking it was supposed to be a story where Perry begrudgingly admits to himself that hanging out with Dr. Doofenshmirtz can be fun and that sometimes getting trapped isn't as bad as it seems.

* * *

He really should have known better. Evil exercise show his platypus butt. Though he had to hand it the Doctor; he was becoming a little more clever with his traps. At least this one had been fun.

Fun? He started. Did he really just consider the Doctor's latest trap fun? Oh boy. When you considered your nemesis latest trap fun, there had to be something terribly wrong. Still...he held a hand to his bill, stifling a laugh.

"Perry the Platypus, what-" The Doctor looked at him. "Are you laughing at me?"

Perry shook his head.

"You're not laughing at me?" Perry nodded, causing the Doctor to throw his hands in the air in confusion. "Well which is it Perry the Platypus? Either you're laughing at me, or you're not. Now which is it?"


	9. Rumble McSquirmishGiffany Fic-ADOPTED

**A/N:** Going to take a break from the Phineas and Ferb adoptable stories for a moment and go with a Gravity Falls one. This is supposed to be a Giffany/Rumble McSquirmish fanfic with the possibility of a Wreck it Ralph Crossover. What you'll see below is mostly a free write I did trying to come up with ideas/titles for the story, along with general research based on how Giffany and Rumble are presented in Gravity Falls. This would basically be a dysfunctional/creepy love story as only Gravity Falls could tell it.

* * *

Would take the character Rumble McSkirmish (from the Fight Fighters episode) and Giffany (from Soos and the Real Girl episode) and pair them up in a story that's set either before Fight Fighters (breaking up/getting dumped by Giffany was why Rumble took up fighting) or is set after Soos and the Real Girl. Though I like the idea of it being set before Fight Fighters.

Title: High Maintainence. Rumble is trying to be a prize fighter, but Giffany is extremely needy/high maintainence.

Note: Might Crossover with Wreck it Ralph. Vanellope and Ralph go to see Rumble fight one night after their arcade shuts down for the night. Or Vanellope glitches them into Gravity Falls.

Problem: Giffany is a computer game and Rumble is from an arcade game. So how would they meet? Maybe something happened and Giffany was trapped in the computer disc.

But she can zip through power lines and make herself appear on any screen...

Rumble has Daddy issues. In the game, someone (opponent) killed his Father, so he seeks vengeance by fighting the person/knocking them out/killing them.

Rumble's power move: Super Power Ninja Turbo Neo Ultra Hyper Mega Multi Alpha Meta Extra Uber Prefix COMBO.

Rumble's Catchphrase: Winners don't lose!

* * *

Giffany's game has been brought back three times. Her game is called Romance Academy 7 and is an anime style game.

School girl at school university. So...junior high/high school age. Which might make her and Rumble's relationship disturbing.

Not if she's clingy, jealous, needy, crazy and over protective...

Has abandonment issues (Rumble has Daddy issues).

"Everytime you compliment me, I get another high light in my eyes!" She's agreeable until you mess with her. Offering to take/hold her books equals instant boyfriend.

Her Dad is an octopus man (according to Soos). She killed off the computer programmers who created her.

She's not limited to TV screens and can zap into other electronic devices. When she zips through Rumble's game (being much larger than him) he goes to fight her and she zaps him with her eyes (killing him).


End file.
